


bowling and blowjobs

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BOTTOM GORO FOR THE HUNGRY ONES, Bottom Akechi Goro, Detective Akechi Goro, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Akira, akeshu - Freeform, as he would be, author wants to persona 3 herself, bc i suck, dis go out to the blushy akechi lovers, gorolover69's dis 4 u, it's just PORN I, lol, lowercase intended, no beta we die like men, shameless doe, shuake, there are. a total of SEVEN FUCKINF WORKS IN B.G, they're all really good go check em out pls, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the squad goes to a casino nearby tokyo and spend a few nights in the area- do some bowling and whatnot. after losing in a round of bowling, akira and goro are forced to share a room with only one bed. Calamity Ensues.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	1. the bowling

**Author's Note:**

> you read the title right folks

“yes! oh my god, a cherry!”

the group looked at the animations that played on the screen once ryuji rolled the bowling ball, the blonde screaming in frustration once learning that he was in last place. “even yusuke has a higher score than me! and when I give it my all, i roll a fucking cherry?” the angry boy shouted, his eyes gazing down to the bent over body on the floor (which was appropriately ann), hunched over in amusement, hysterical laughter filling the space around her. “second place, babyyyyy!” she threw her arms up in excitement, while makoto kept a smug smile on her face due to her placement in first place. haru would occasionally do a cute victory dance after managing to knock down more than half the pins in each turn, which placed her in third. futaba had been in fourth, akira in fifth (courtesy to morgana’s extensive bowling coaching), with him being in sixth while yusuke had placed himself into seventh. ryuji lurked in eighth, softly cursing out those ahead of him in the leaderboard.

gazing at all the bickering of the friends, all goro could manage to do was sigh. he wasn’t pondering on detective duties, or unsolved cases- not even because he was he was in sixth place. 

he was wondering how he was able to manage something like this.

manage to have a friend group, where he was welcome- where he was allowed to be -himself-; at least, mostly himself. how he and ryuji would bicker then resolve their conflicts with a “brofist, as bros do”; or how he and futaba would elaborate on the beauty of the featherman tv show (“season two beats out season 3 in a long shot, crow boy”). although goro and the group would argue at times, he still had friends- a group where he was mostly accepted. it was thanks to the currently yelling black haired boy sitting besides him- akira kurusu, who was saying many, many things to the black cat in his bag.

“morgana, for the last time, i cannot ‘go crazy’ and do four strikes in a row!” he shouted, the cat hissing at his response. futaba glanced over, pushing the bridge of her glasses up with her finger as she heard his words. “yeah, there's no way you’ll beat me anyway.” she stuck her tongue out, in reference to the point advantage she held over akira. “besides, the one in last place has to share a bed with the person in second to last place.” haru let a pout form on her lips as she pondered on what futaba had said, holding the heavy bowling ball in her hand with ease. “but, mako-chan and I do that anyway..” she murmured, futaba’s smile turning into a sky grin as she eyed a flustered makoto. 

“it's a sorta ‘losers are friends with losers’ type scenario. if the current scores keep up, yusuke and ryuji will have sweet dreams next to each other.” she giggled, the wide eyed expression on the blonde’s face causing her even more excitement. “goro is not doin’ so hot, though. if i manage to get 7 or so pins down or maybe even a strike, i should be moved to his place. and if yusuke can even aim the ball right, he’ll get a few more points. i refuse to be in a lower place than art boy.” the so called ‘art-boy’ yusuke scoffed at ryuji’s comment, preparing himself for the next round by stretching. “you must be more cautious with his words, y’know. i could make a comeback and you could be sleeping with whoever ends up in my status.” he warned, ryuji rolling his eyes as he avoided eye contact.

at the moment, the crew was off spending their job earnings collectively- and with goro’s extensive ties to very wealthy individuals he’s helped save in court cases, he was able to get them a solid 5-star hotel booking. they had 8 people (excluding morgana, who slept in akira’s bed anyway), with only four rooms available to them. although this seems reasonable, they were only able to book three rooms that had two beds, so that each individual sharing the room had their own bed. the catch was that the fourth room was the only room out of the other three that only had one bed; which meant that the two people in last place would have to share one bed in that one room. and naturally, being the crackheads they are, decided on settling it out through placement; bowling scores.

goro phased back into reality upon feeling a gentle tap to his shoulder, his head turning to gaze up to the new face at his side. 

“you okay? you zoned out for a bit. it’s almost your turn, so i wanted to make sure you were paying attention and didn't end up missing your turn.” the raven haired boy next to him murmured, goro smiling as he nodded in response. “i’m okay, really. who’s bowling now?” goro softly asked, akira pointing to the calmly seated haru, who was giving herself a prep talk before playing a turn that could potentially flip the game around. futaba was getting ready for the worst, cracking her knuckles in preparation for her next turn. “i’d rather die than room with yusuke, let alone the same bed.” the aforementioned boy gave a small gasp of shock, the comment offending him to a certain extent. “that was quite harsh.” he softly said, the shorter girl giggling at his words. “that's life, inari.”

the turns worked in a systematic and organized way; since makoto and haru had arrived first, they were the first two people to get their turns. then came goro, with briefcase and leather gloves in hand, followed by an annoyed akira and shouting morgana from his bag. futaba followed closely behind the raven haired boy, which put the current turn list at makoto, then haru, then goro, and so forth. ryuji arrived to the bowling alley a bit later than the others who were currently there, as he decided to run to the alley after missing his bus. ann, on the other hand, was later than ryuji, even though she took the bus that he missed. yusuke was the last to arrive, since he decided to get off his train one stop early to save money. turns were organized by who arrived first, last, and etc., which meant that goro was next.

the girl in the pink sweater threw her arms up in joy, the strike displayed on the screen, much to makoto’s excitement. by this point. it was shown that both makoto and haru weren’t losing their place in the leaderboard anytime soon- which eliminated two from the overall equation.

goro was never, per say, the best at party games- including bowling. pool, yeah, he was good, but bowling? he had no idea what he was doing. 

“your turn, detective boy.” ryuji called out, goro gazing up to the blonde that stood by him. he stood up, cracking his knuckles as he began to walk towards the front of the lane, new pins filling the empty space that was cleared out by haru, who went before him. to prevent his (unreasonably) nervous, sweaty hands from making the bowling ball somehow slip and crush his foot, he kept his sleek, black, leather gloves on. they covered both traces of his identity, and the possibility of sweaty hands theoretically ruining the situation he found himself in. he doesn’t know why he feels as if there’s unnecessary weight on his shoulders- he’s so used to having eyes on him, anyway. it was in a variety of places, ranging from in the courtroom, at work, and even in public. maybe it was the pressure of having to do well even in this social setting- if he performed well in bowling, he wouldn’t have to forcefully share a room with someone and instead picked someone he felt comfortable with. although he’d much rather have a room alone, being able to think about and pick his for-the-night roommate would make him feel a bit more secure. 

“you gonna roll the ball, goro?” akira murmured, the boy’s head peeking up as he focused back into what was going on around him in his surroundings he nodded in response to akira and his words. “i will wholeheartedly try. who knows, maybe i’ll get a strike--” he rolled the ball while talking to akira, his eyes clearly not on the ball or it’s direction at all. the detective looked down, watching as the ball rolled into one of the sides, rolling into the corner, wind from the ball’s speed barely grazing the pins. none fell as a result, and goro felt his heart sink, while the voices of excitement from the last place contenders had echoed throughout the space they were in. 

“suck on that, last place loser!” the somewhat critical yet childish comment reached goro’s ears, the detective’s head hanging low as he heard the computer voice say an elongated ‘boo’. the places were switched, and goro was then swiftly switched to last place, while ryuji moved up to the safe space of sixth. goro eyed yusuke, who was still a bit shocked himself that the pristine, focused ace detective somehow managed to get no pins down. he sat back down, with his fingers intertwining, pondering on what went wrong. was he thinking too heavily? maybe he just didn't carry enough strength to perform well in bowling at all- and although being an admired ace detective opens up a lot of new possibilities and doors, one of those possibilities was the option to succeed in bowling.

“way to go akira! you sharin’ a room with me or yusuke?” ryuji asked, high fiving the raven haired boy as he made his way to the alley, the boy picking up one of the bowling balls and feeling it a bit before actually responding. “hm, i’m not sure yet. yusuke has been a lot more dedicated towards bowling, so he might make a move before I can.” goro gazed up to the boy, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

what was akira planning, exactly?

his eyes were glued to the bowling ball in the box hated boys hand, a bit concerned as to what was going on behind the scenes. he heard morgana shout words of praise along with techniques, not planning on losing and having to be forced to sleep in the same bed with someone. akira prepared himself, aiming the ball in what seemed like the ideal position.

then, it struck.

he watched as the ball ran into the gutter, no pins being knocked down as a result. he heard morgana go into a frenzy, screaming about everything that akira did wrong. “last place, too! god, where did i go wrong with you?” he murmured, hissing similarly to a cat upon seeing the smug smirk on his face. it was at that moment that it all hit goro at once- this was done on purpose. the game of bowling was almost over, and the places were securely settled at this rate. 

what akira did was intentional, and goro planned on finding out why.


	2. the blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a saga. they get down and dirty.
> 
> akira : ig we're sharing a bed!  
> goro : Yeah  
> akira :  
> goro :  
> akira : (heart noises)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bottom goro agenda you hate to see it u rly do

as he opened the door, goro felt a wave of both disbelief and disappointment when his eyes saw the singular bed by the glass wall, which allowed him and his unnecessarily cocky roommate a clear view of the city. being able to stand tall above the city was something he was used to for some time- but actually seeing the vibrant neon colors and large numbers of people all walking together making his lips curve into a soft smile. he thought about, at some point of the day, he fit into that group. although a detective and the counterparts of the phantom thieves was not exactly something you'd see in modern day shibuya, goro felt glad that he was able to fit in somewhere. to have friends felt like a luxury, even if they did annoy him sometimes. he then thought about akira- how welcoming he was, and how cocky yet quirky he was once goro got to know him. everytime they held hands and shared eye contact, it was some sort of out-of-this-world feeling that he felt he shouldn't have felt. upon thinking of how welcome he felt in the group, especially with such a bond like the one he shared with akira, his soft smile grew a bit wider.

he saw his own reflection upon the glass wall, and how he wanted to wipe that coy smile off his own face. why did he feel so rejuvenated when thinking about someone like akira? they were so different in their own ways, but thinking about how the boy’s smile would shine as bright as the sun, and how confident he was with his words. he could talk to akira about almost anything- about the latest episode of his favorite shows (both animated and crime), along with cases and criminals he's encountered at work. and although akira might not know a whole lot about goro’s interests, he still passionately listens, creating commentary and questions that pressure goro to keep on talking. 

in the reflection of the glass, he spots the door to the hotel room slide open, the ‘do not disturb’ sign from outside being placed on the coffee table by the door. “you even put the do not disturb sign outside? i wasn’t even here yet. you must hate the fact that that’s happening.”

pointing to the ‘that’ had only reminded goro of his current situation. ‘that’, as akira called it, was the singular bed by the glass wall. “it’s not that i hate it, y’know. i just wasn’t expecting it, really.” goro murmured, twirling around and facing akira. his arms folded across his chest, fingers tapping the opposing arm as his eyes were focused on the raven haired boy on the other side of the room. “besides, you went from fifth to eighth in less than ten minutes, which is quite the feat. i recall morgana claiming you were the ‘king of bowling’ on the phone last night. what went wrong, akira?” he chuckled at his own comment, which resulted in morgana peeking his head out from the ravenette’s bag. “that’s what i’m asking, akechi! it’s absurd! we even went over bowling terminology and everything! not only that, he did almost three hours of wii bowling with ryuji the other day as practice!” morgana huffed, a sly smirk stuck on goro’s face. “you shouldn’t even be so smug, goro. you were a few points away from eighth yourself, you know.” 

goro looked away from akira as he let a soft chuckle sift past his lips.

“well, goro, look on the bright side. we got a whole night to talk amongst ourselves today!” akira murmured, the hazel haired boy’s smile widening despite the groan that left his lips. “wait, you guys are gonna actually try and get along?” morgana gasped, leaping off the bed and to the wall by the door. “i don’t wanna be apart of this losers meeting. i’ll be back tomorrow, for sure, i’m just gonna go stay with the cooler kids.” he mumbled. “who are the cooler kids, then?” goro’s smirk returned to his face, morgana sticking his tongue out at the sly expression. “futaba and lady ann’s room, of course. they brought a wii.” he dreamily sighed at the thought of ann, taking advantage of the open door to make his way to the room by the end of the hall.

akira walked over to close the door, making sure that he pressed the lock. 

he made his way over to the bed, jumping into the comfort of the white sheets. “join me on the bed, goroooo,” akira whined, watching as the aforementioned boy fiddled with his shirt sleeves. “i’d rather shrivel up and die.” he jokingly said, walking over to a sofa by the bed, sitting on the armrest. moments of quiet passed between them, goroe analyzing the atmosphere and trying to decide if whether or not starting conversation would be smart.

thank god akira did it first.

getting up from the bed, the ravenette walked over to the claret velvet sofa, sitting on the flat surface by the armrest the other boy sat on.

“doesn’t it feel uncomfortable sitting on the armrest? sit somewhere softer, goro.” he hummed, his thumbs rubbing into goro’s waist. “ah, i appreciate your concern, but it’s comfortable here-” before goro was able to protest to akira’s words, the elder’s hands kept a strong grip on his waist, forcefully pulling him down into his lap. 

“that wasn’t a choice, y’know. aren't detectives supposed to take a hint?” he softly said, his words puncturing the gentle atmosphere that had formed around them. goro chuckled, shaking his head. “you still don’t get it? and, turn around. i don’t want to talk to your back, i wanna talk to you.” the caramel haired boy giggled at his comment, akira’s serious face slowly cracking upon hearing the boy’s giggle, chuckling a bit himself. “stop, this is serious. trying to be serious- stop being so cute!” akira whined, goro turning around and straddling the boy’s lap, his legs on either side of the elder’s thighs. goro loomed over akira as they faced each other, the ravenette gulping as he gazed up at the opposing threat. 

“so, akira, what were you saying before?” the detective was quickly cut off, one of akira’s hands resting on goro's hips while the other had been on his shoulder. goro watched as the boy’s hand crawled up from his shoulder to his face, a finger pressed against his lips. goro gazed down at the finger, his mouth soon agape out of instinct, akira too starstruck at what’s even happening to realize that he had put himself and goro at a position in which his finger was being sucked. “oh, i didn’t know you.. were, um, into that..” goro blinked his eyes open, gazing up at akira with fearful, wide eyes. he quickly pulled himself away from the set of fingers, a string of saliva that was connected to his mouth soon breaking off from his bottom lip, goro licking his lips soon after. 

“i’m sorry, that’s weird- not a lot of people are into like, finger sucking, and all that-” the hand that was pressed on goro’s hip had pushed him closer, akira giving a soft smile at the feeling. “keep sucking then. it’s a bit cute, you know? i’m open to everything, i just want you to be comfortable.” goro gazed down at the finger in front of him, then making eye contact once again with akira. the younger pushed down the hand, his hand grasping onto akira’s. 

“i don’t really wanna do that any more.” goro smiled as he pushed himself forward the elder, pressing their lips together. taken aback by the boldness extruded by that of the younger, akira allowed himself to close his eyes, immersing himself into the kiss. tastes of lemon and mint had collided with one another, akira pulling at goro’s bottom lip, allowing themselves to get lost in each other. goro chuckled into the kiss as he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips together. akira, although extremely happy that they were able to kiss, had wide eyes in concern to why goro pulled away.

“your breath smells like fresh lemon.”

oh fuck. oh my god. he’s done for. the secret love of his life finally kisses him (whilst straddling him, too) only for said love of his life to pull away from the kiss because his breath smells like the lemon that were hidden from the dinner they shared with the rest of the group. who the fuck even puts lemon as a dressing in their food? fuck the burrito, fuck the restaurant, and fuck his taste buds. that's how akira feels.

“that’s okay, i like fresh lemon.” 

and so, goro managed to give akira a heart attack and a boner in a span of one minute. akira blinked his eyes open, being met with the younger’s lusty eyes. a shade of pink coated goro’s cheeks, the light from the bright lamps by their sides making the boy’s face and lips look glossy. his hair was parted through the middle, akira fighting the urge to pet the boy’s head due to how fluffy it looked. goro was all around perfect- and here they were alone, with no one else in their presence. no phantom thieves, no distractions- they only had each other on their mind. 

akira scooted up to the back of the couch, sliding his hands underneath the silky fabric of goro’s shirt, his hands moving up the sides of his fragile body. his teeth would bite the vanilla scent that lingered in goro’s skin, leaving a cascade of magenta and red love marks he knew goro would show off well. the boy in his arms whimpered at the cold touches that akira was leaving on his body, wincing and squirming when he felt akira’s hot breath reflect onto his body. all of it felt so good, much better than just touching himself with his fingers and getting lost in the pleasure that came with it. akira’s hands slid up from goro’s hips to his nipples, his fingers twisting and pressing down on the skin. “ah, wait-” he whined at the new sensation, his head falling back as his eyes shut with pleasure. 

“don’t stop looking at me baby, keep your eyes open.” akira murmured, one of his hands reaching to grasp onto goro’s hair, his fingers tangled in soft caramel locks. “pull my hair, please,” goro whispered, rolling his hips as he began to grind down on akira's thigh, his lips parting as whimpers and moans flooded from his agape mouth. “ah, so my bunny wants to start rutting on my thigh, huh? wants me to pull his hair?” akira grunts, his grip on the younger’s hair tight as he pulled on it, forcing eye contact between the two. “bunny’s getting so hard from getting off on my thigh, how pathetic,” he murmured, his hands moving to unbutton the white shirt that covered the boy's body. goro’s body fell forward, his arms embracing akira’s strong frame for support as pleasure overwhelmed him, his hips digging down into the elder’s thigh. 

“fuck, ‘kira! fuck me, please fuck me,” 

the request had surprised akira, but he wasn't disappointed. he and the younger have been wanting this for who knows how long, and to finally have such an opportunity made his heart swell. the perfect opportunity to get closer with the detective- make him know how pretty he is, and how perfect he is. “i’d love to pamper my lil bunny, as you deserve all the great things in the world.” goro gave a gentle giggle, akira feeling his heart warm up. “did you just call the idea of us fucking great?” he smiled, akira laughing himself as he nodded. “we’ve been wanting to do this for a long time- but you've been studying, doing detective things- i’ve been studying, and.. other business. but how am i gonna fuck you if i don't have lube? your asshole would, like, fucking rip apart.” goro’s lips had perched out to become a pout, his starry eyes shining as he thought of a solution. “finger me open..? i can take, like, three fingers. i’ve just never had sex.”

never had sex.

“so… you're a virgin?” akira murmured, his smile gone as he refused to take his eyes off the younger. “well, i never lost my virginity because i never lose.” akira let a smile crack into his lips, watching the younger’s facial expressions closely. goro shook his head, smiling as he gave a quick kiss to akira’s nose. “don't worry about that, please- i feel confident enough with you for you to kind of steal my virginity.” akira chuckled as he helped goro take off his pants, gazing at the precum that stained the boy's underwear. “bro.. sex before marriage?” akira’s thumb swirled around the tip of goro’s clothed member, the younger panting as the minimal touches made his heart skip a few beats. 

“bastard, you can’t just make me laugh and then touch my boner.” goro huffed, helping akira take off his pants whilst still being touched. “hnn, akira,” he murmured, his hands creeping to his hips, his fingers digging under the waistband to his underwear, the pads of his fingers beginning to touch his cock, biting his lip at how relieving it felt. his hand would slide against the skin, gasping as his fingers lapsed up and down. it all felt so wonderful, goro’s thighs squeezing together around his hand. his eyes were shining bright, clouded with lust as his lips were agape. 

“nobody gave you permission to touch yourself, baby.” akira murmured as he got a hold of goro’s wrists, preventing him from touching himself any further. the boy was astounded, afraid to move, his fragile body shuddering as the grip on his wrists became more intense. “right, i-i k-know,” he falsely stated, smiling nervously as he had apparent stutters in his speech. “if you knew, then why’d you do it? let's focus on pleasuring eachother instead of only one person, okay?” goro eagerly nodded his head, a smile replacing the pout on his lips. “good boy..” akira murmured, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to goro’s lips.

it’s only after soft sensual touches and whimpers that akira realizes they’re both naked. 

“goro, i don’t have any lube- and we’re both hard.” he mumbled, goro pouting as his brain tried generating possible solutions. “i think i got an idea.. do you mind if i try it out?” he questioned, wanting akira’s approval before going any further with his thoughts. “what a cute bun, wanting to ask for permission,” akira cooed, goro giving a soft giggle in response. “please spread your legs,” the detective murmured, not wanting akira to question anything he was telling him to do. what goro planned on doing was a surprise, and was meant to shock akira- just to make the pleasure a bit more pristine. “what do you plan on doing, baby?” he chuckled, gazing down at the boy who had sat in between his now spread legs. he let his hand dig into his hair, goro giving a warm smile as he enjoyed the newfound fingers looming through his locks.

“hey, you got quite the cock, huh?” goro giggled, his fingers gently grabbing ahold of the base to akira’s member, the elder shivering at the cold touch. “precum already- does bun make you excited? do i excite you?” he murmured, his fingers forming a circle around akira’s cock, going in an up-and-down pattern. “what are you planning to do, baby bun,” akira asked in desperation, having a small idea of where this could go, but not jumping to conclusions yet. 

what came next, however, was a bit unexpected to him. 

feeling goro’s hot breath hit the tip of his already hard member, akira was certainly taken aback. thoughts of the younger’s pink, pristine lips hooked around his cock were just fantasies to him at the time- the days of thinking about how sweet and dreamy goro would look under him have, in the end, all lead up to this moment. it was refreshing to have goro sucking his dick in the hotel room for two reasons; one of which being that it’s everything he’s been lusting for, while the other reason is just the gentle reminder that goro only has heart eyes for akira. the boy finally placed his lips around the base of akira’s dick, while his hands would rub off on his own member. he took little things that goro did into consideration- he was taking his time, his lips moving slowly with more of his attention on making himself feel good.

“bun’s too focused on himself to help me out, huh? greedy, needy bunny touching himself..” akira cooed, his hands caressing goro’s soft locks of hair. the boy shuddered under his touch, his words puncturing him like knives. the ideology of him being that needy- that he was about to cum by simply touching himself whilst simultaneously keeping his lips wrapped around akira’s cock- was enticing, and akira’s reactions and ways of reacting were certainly something he was waiting for. “but bunny isn't upset- bunny's even more wet at the thought of the cock in his cute, little mouth. isn't that right, baby? you're stopping at having something in your mouth, right?” goro whined around the elder’s cock, akira groaning at the vibrations. “i can't hear your answer, baby. mouth full?”

the subtle degradation given by akira had, undoubtedly, made goro even more turned on. one part of him told him to start sucking for real- to be a good boy for akira. another part of him wanted to go against him, as well- to allow the consequences to hit him all at once. the boy’s eyes widened, akira slowly thrusting into goro’s mouth. it was sudden, but it felt so, so good, the younger’s hands relaxing on akira's knees, beginning to bob his head up and down. “good boy, that's my good boy- using his mouth for something good.” 

although the praise was sexually inclined, it was still praise. goro thrives off praise.

akira kept minorly thrusting into the boy’s mouth, gaining more pleasure as the boy had started sucking akira’s dick properly only a few moments before he felt his climax coming- and the thought of his baby boy swallowing all his cum had made him a bit more excited. grunting as goro would choke and gag on the length that had settled so nicely in his mouth, he stopped thrusting as he let goro be independent and suck freely now. akira used the hand in his hair to goro’s advantage, the elder forcefully pulling the boy away from his cock, a string of saliva connecting goro's pink, delicious lips to the tip of akira’s cock. “are you gonna cum?” akira shook his head, fighting up enough strength to pull a naked goro up onto his lap, holding back the urge to release. his hands “we only just started baby, we’re not gonna cum just yet. and you’re certainly not gonna cum either.”

the words certainly took goro by surprise, not sure if he was filled with displeasure or enjoyment. it was slightly embarrassing that he was so worked up by only sucking him off, and telling akira that he was close to losing his self control and coming only from touching himself and sucking off the elder would result in endless teasing. “since you were such a good boy and sucked me off, it’s my turn to make my baby feel good.” unsure by what akira had meant, goro sat dumbfounded on the boy’s lap. “i want you to straddle me, goro. i want you to ride me, baby- ride me well, okay? if you satisfy me, i’ll let you cum.” akira promised, the younger boy seemingly enamored with the idea of getting his way in the end. all he had to do was pleasure himself, along with akira. he had bounced on his fingers and even a dildo before- he might even say that all that play was just practice for the big day.

the big day, was, well, today.

his shadow had cast down onto akira’s body, the elder laying on the sturdy, wooden coffee table by the claret couch they were on moments before. goro loomed over akira, a gentle chuckle leaving his lips as he both mentally and physically prepared for what came next. “goro, i know i’m supposed to be some mean dom. you know, like an unrealistic tumblr aesthetic. but if you feel like you’re in pain and wanna stop, please let me know.” goro smiled, appreciating how much he was cared for and thought about. it gave the brunette pleasure to know that akira thought about his well being at the end of it. he let himself slip onto akira’s cock, his hole already prepped due to countless events of pleasuring himself (which he prefers to not talk about). 

akira felt the tip of his cock slide into goro’s entrance, warmth surrounding his member into the newfound space. a whimper had left the younger boy’s mouth, biting his lip as he looked down to his member, which had been dripping in pre-cum. now that the pair had been adjusted to this new, otherworldly feeling, goro was eager to get more out of the situation. he began to move his hips up and down, using his legs for support. his hands scattered to grip onto akira’s, the elder softly smiling at how cute yet how slutty his baby was. “ah! ‘kira, feels so good,” he whined, his hips staying still for a short moment of time. “want ‘kira’s help?” akira gently asked, goro nodding sweetly. goro’s hands were fitted so nicely in the elder’s own- so nicely that akira almost felt bad for sliding his hands away. the brunette’s jittery fingers began to touch himself, feeling his tense thighs and smooth legs in general. 

akira’s hands felt great around the younger’s waist, and goro thought that being guided felt even better. the boy’s hands were tight on his skin, goro flinching at how strong the other was in that moment. the brunette’s hands overlapped akira’s, the elder guiding goro’s hips up and down. once he was sure the younger had gotten an idea of what to do, he was sure goro was confident when he saw the boy bouncing on his dick. “bunny went from being my shy boy to a bold one, huh? dirty bunny wants to bounce on cock all day,” he murmured, goro moaning more prominently when he felt a sharp slap to his ass. the bangs on his head bounced at the same rhythm he did, goro sliding his hands to akira’s chest. once his hands were pressed against the skin, the younger panted as he tried to gain more strength back. 

“who said you could stop?” akira murmured, goro’s eyes widening as he noticed akira begin to take control this time. now being thrust into by akira, goro squealed in pleasure. the sound of skin clapping and bold moans were circulating in the room, and both the boys were enjoying it. the younger’s moans were at a higher pitch, akira’s grunts complementing well with the boy’s pretty noises. goro shuddered in pleasure, his hands darting to his cock. “aw, is baby gonna cum? so cute, so small..” akira murmured, the brunette whining in response. “don’t cum yet, bun. you don’t wanna end it like that… we only just started.” goro nodded, grinding down and going at his own pace, the pleasure he was getting from fucking himself on akira’s cock making him even more excited. akira propped his arms behind his head for support, smiling as he watched the pristine detective from t.v fall apart in front of him.

goro was so pretty like this- with his hair split, certain strands bouncing everytime he bounced on akira’s cock. he looked so pretty with the newfound hickeys they both fantasized about, and how well the cascade of magenta and red looked on his pristine neck. his moans and whines were just as pretty- and the idea that akira had made goro this worked up had made akira even harder. “bunny getting hard from using me as his toy? am i making bunny feel good?” he softly asked, slapping goro’s thigh. he enjoyed the whimper that left his bunny’s lips, his hand caressing the skin he just struck. 

gazing at their reflection in the glass wall, goro chuckled at his appearance.

“you rendered me down from the local, pristine detective prince to some whining little baby. kurusu-kun, i’m glad we indulged in this experience together--” before he could finish his rhetorical comment, akira placed his hand around goro’s cock, the boy shivering at the cold touch. “don't distract yourself. come, goro.” the detective placed his hand around the ravenette’s own member, the two boys jerking each other up and down for what felt like forever. it was pure bliss, goro feeling himself begin to float, a bit- the pleasure making him a bit woozy. they each felt the hot breath in the atmosphere, cheeks red and flushed with glossy eyes. it was then that goro came (with a long-lasting groan at best), with akira following suit. 

goro then fell onto his back, laying gently on akira.

-

the next morning was a relaxed morning at best- with akira having spent cleaning himself and goro up the night before. they had held close to eachother, hands interlocked as they sat on the bed. goro had his head rested in akira's shoulder, fast asleep, as akira would occasionally rub his thumb into the skin of goro’s hand. he didn't mind checking his clock at all- it was just a lazy day between the both of them, and he wouldn't change that for the world. nothing could go wrong, absolutely nothing-

the door bust open, ryuji’s eyes sparkling as he waved a key. “guess who’s patrolling the rooms now! i get to monitor who's okay and shi-” the blonde looked to akira’s side briefly, his face scrunching up in what looked to be discontent. he nodded, praying a soft prayer of apology and leaving afterwards.

goro gazed up to akira, groggily rubbing his eyes. “what was that?” he softly asked, akira shushing him.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU wanna catch up with my other works that aren't shameless porn, follow my twt!!
> 
> @/goroships on twt


End file.
